Of taking care of pets
by RedHatMeg
Summary: "And here's the main thing – where most people was seeing a freak of nature and a thug, Groot was seeing a person with history, pain, dreams, hobbies and unique skills. But above all that Groot was seeing his best friend." Rocket gets injured. While sitting next to him in the hospital, Groot reflects about their friendship.


**I wanted to write a story about Groot's point of view on his friendship with Rocket, because most of the time it's Rocket's point of view. So here's what I suppose Groot might think of it.**

**It's not necesserily a partner-fic for "Of taing care of plants", but you can see it that way, because they both have some similiarities.**

**Of taking care of pets**

In the heat of a battle a blast sent Rocket flying on the wall. Its power wasn't strong enough to kill the raccoon-like alien, but strong enough to knock him unconscious. Groot was the first to notice it, so he quickly ran to his friend and took him to safety. He carefully examined Rocket. It seemed that he didn't get concoction, nevertheless Groot tried to starch his neck.

One of the mercenaries attacked him, but the tree pushed the enemy away with one move of his branch-like arm. Groot stood up and looked around the battlefield. It seemed that they were wining. Gamora looked the less occupied, so Groot called after her:

"I am Groot!"

No response. The tree knew it was because others couldn't understand him. For them it could mean that he like to fight. So he tried once again, hoping that this time they will pay attention to the non-verbal messages he was trying to communicate.

"I am Groot!"

This time Gamora also didn't look at him, however, Peter did. And when he saw injured Rocket, he quickly moved to the raccoon and the tree.

"We need to take him to the hospital…" Peter started.

But battle was already over. Most of the mercenaries were lying on the floor, handcuffed or knocked out, either way – harmless. Nevertheless now Guardians could take care of their friend. Thankfully they were on Xander and finding a hospital wasn't as troublesome as it could be in deep space or some abandoned planet. And when Peter and Groot came with still unconscious Rocket (on improvised stretcher) to the nearest hospital (while Drax and Gamora escorted their prisoners to Nova Corps), the doctors took it from there.

After some time one the doctors came to worried Groot and Peter and said that his state is stable. However, he still was unconscious.

"We will leave him on observation but there's no serious danger to his life. Or health." The Xandarian physician explained.

And thus the longing began.

* * *

An hour later, when Drax and Gamora were taking care of prisoners in Nova Corps HQ, Peter was talking about something with doctors and Groot was sitting in Rocket's hospital room, waiting for his friend to wake up, the tree had a time to think about few things.

"_I mean no disrespect to our friend_" Drax started once, when they were in some bar together. "_but I was always wondering why you two became friends._"

The _why_ was the key word here. It also signalized the unspoken part of the question: _Why you hang out with Rocket?_ Groot could easily understand the reason why Drax was asking about it. It was hard to find in whole galaxy a pair of friends who could be more different than Groot and Rocket. Few people really was wondering how it happened that a small, talking animal who loved guns, could have such loyal friend in tree who displayed mostly kindness. Most people were just assuming (due to Groot's limited vocabulary) that Groot is just a dumb giant who follows the raccoon everywhere. How many times the tree was called Rocket's Personal Muscle or Flowerplant? It was so degradating. Thankfully the Guardians weren't using those terms anymore (had they ever used them?).

"_I am Groot."_ Was Groot's reply to Drax's question back then, in a bar.

Although, he tried to express as much as he could, it was lost to Drax. Right now, in the hospital, Groot was wondering if Drax took this answer literally – that Groot is hanging with Rocket, because he's Groot – a compassionate, maybe even naïve tree who only want others to be happy. So it's logical to assume that he was working with Rocket for the sheer desire to make him happy, even though the raccoon wasn't always very nice to him. And that – on the other hand – was making Groot wondering if some people are idiots. Because the reasons for his actions were more complex.

First of, there were pragmatic reasons. When the only thing you could verbalize was "I am Groot", then someone who could actually understand the differences between one "I am Groot" and another, and could serve as interpreter, was a life-saver. Rocket was – by far – the only creature in whole universe who could comprehend his language. He not only was helping Groot with communicating with others, but sometimes (especially in their first few adventures together) he was really pissed when somebody was indicating that Groot is dumb. By Rocket's side, Groot could also earn money, have a shelter and even have fun.

Then there was a social reason. Before Rocket, Groot was all alone in the whole galaxy and giving the aforementioned verbal disadvantage, it could easily stay that way if it wasn't for the raccoon. It's always better to have company, especially in their line of work and in those parts of galaxy, they were hanging around. And Groot actually quickly realized that Rocket was also one of his kind, due to being genetically and cybernetically enhanced animal with no other member of his species to accompany him. Just like Groot had no specimen left. That was only the beginning of their mutual understanding.

And here comes the sentimental reason. The raccoon wouldn't have to say anything, Groot already suspect at last half of the tribulations his friend went through. The cybernetic augments in his body… the way Nova Corps were addressing him – Subject 89P13… the way he was twirling in his sleep sometimes… the pain in Rocket's eyes when people were calling him "rodent" or "vermin"… All of it made Groot feel the need to protect Rocket. To show him that he's not alone and that he can count on somebody else. It was weird that Rocket – this smart, tough and capable of taking care of himself creature – needed protection, but at the same time there was that one area of his life that will always be vulnerable. Because Rocket could escape from every prison, he could fight with most of thugs bigger than him, he could build almost every weapon with few spare parts… but his own memory and self-esteem were his worst enemies. And Groot decided that he had to be beside Rocket just like he was beside him all those years.

Not so long time ago Rocket gave Groot home and his friendship. The tree has seen the raccoon in his highest and lowest points. And this was the time for moral reason to come up. Because no matter how cynical Rocket was, no matter how many thefts he committed, there were things that even he would not do. There was some limits of basic decency that even he would not cross. It was reassuring for Groot to know that Rocket had standards. Sometimes he had to reminded about other standards, but Groot always was coming to get him on right path.

And here's the main thing – where most people was seeing a freak of nature and a thug, Groot was seeing a person with history, pain, dreams, hobbies and unique skills. But above all that Groot was seeing his best friend. Rocket was protecting Groot if necessary, and he was also reminding others that this walking and talking tree is not a thing, but a person. Groot lost a count when people wanted to buy or capture him and Rocket was pointing gun at them, saying: "Not today, bastard".

But Groot could not tell all those things Drax back then. It was one of those times when he truly hated his inability to say anything besides "I am Groot". He could only hope that Drax will get to know Rocket and see his virtues for himself.

Groot's mind came back to reality and the tree looked at his unconscious friend. Rocket seemed to be so peaceful… it was kind of scary, when you think about it. Most of the time Rocket was angry, happy, focused on his work, even sad and scared. But this peacefulness was so odd… It brought to mind the expression of a dying man. And there was this quick moment earlier, when Groot saw Rocket hitting the wall and for the one, split, horrible second he truly feared that his long time friend is dead.

But no – doctor said that Rocket's state is stable. He's not going to die. It didn't change, however, the fact that Groot was worried.

Suddenly Groot heard the sound of someone entering the room. He abruptly turned his eyes on Peter.

"Hey." The Star Lord said awkwardly.

He took a seat next to Groot and for a moment was silently looking around the room, probably not knowing how to continue the conversation. Groot could see that their leader wanted to comfort him about the whole situation. Peter finally looked on the tree.

"Gamora and Drax are taking care of those mercenaries." He finally said. "But they will come here as fast as they can. Also, sorry for leaving you here but the formalities are just everywhere. Even in hospitals."

Then Peter's eyes gazed on sleeping Rocket. Groot could see concern on his face. And suddenly the tree realized something he has clearly forgotten, sitting all alone in this room. He wasn't the only one who was worried about Rocket.

"He's lucky, you know." The expression didn't change when Terran fixed his eyes on Groot. "Neither I, Gamora nor Drax had seen what happened. And you were already by his side."

"I am Groot." Said the tree, and it was supposed to mean: _I've had a practice._

Peter's lips formed themselves into a soft smile.

"And you're sitting here, beside him."

"I am Groot." This, on the other hand, meant: _He would do the same for me._

"Good, good." The human said it quickly, almost dismissively. He sighted and then added: "Maybe you would like to have some fresh air? I will sit with Rocket and if something happens, I will call you, okey?"

Groot shook his head.

"I am Groot."

Peter chuckled soundlessly. The smile was still on his face.

"You know, sometimes I forget he's not as strong as he appears to be."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Actually we all are more fragile than we let others to know." Peter continued. "But that's okey, you know." Once again his expression changed to sadder one. "We're not alone, anymore." He looked at Rocket. "Of course, he wasn't alone all that much. He had you." He again fixed his eyes on Groot. "And you had him."

"Damn it, Quill, why are you so sappy?" Said a familiar, yet a bit weak voice.

Both Peter and Groot turned their gazes at Rocket, who was smiling weakly with half-opened eyes. Groot's face beamed with wide grin. The heart of the tree was light again and he was happy to see his friend awake. As he came closer to Rocket, he said:

"I am Groot!"

Rocket chuckled. He understood everything Groot had spoken to him. _I'm glad you're alright._

"I don't know what happened and how long I've been lying here, but you need more than some asshole with a gun to kill me. You should know it by now, Groot."

The tree didn't respond. He was just enjoying Rocket being awake again.

"I will tell others the good news." Peter declared and left the room to call Drax and Gamora.

Groot once again was alone with Rocket. They both smiled to each other.

"By the way, how I get here?"

"I am Groot."

"Oh…" Rocket nodded with understanding. After few seconds of silence, he asked: "And what doctor said?"

"I am Groot."

"Well, that's reassuring. How about the mercenaries?"

"I am Groot."

"Good to know."

There came another few seconds of rather awkward silence. Rocket's eyes met with Groot's and suddenly raccoon's expression changed into more sincere one.

"Thank you, Groot."


End file.
